


Oh My Chuck

by ultraman64



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraman64/pseuds/ultraman64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I did a "5 times + 1" thing staring Chuck Hansen getting propositioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason for this story other than I had the Wei Tang triplets and Tendo parts completed and then made it into a thing.

1\. Wei Tang Triplets

Chuck was just finishing his lunch when the Wei Tang triplets approached him. Even while being in the Hong Kong Shatterdome for the last few months, his understanding of the language was shaky (or non-existent) at best. Still Chuck got the gist of it when Cheung asked if he want to play basketball with the trio.

"Sure, let me just put my tray away," he announced, picking up a scrap of food from his plate and tossing it down to Max. He brought his hand back up to his mouth, sucking gently on his index finger, as he picked the tray up with his other hand. There was a shuffling movement from the triplets and then the blond heard Cheung say something about wanting sweet things in his mouth. He was semi-versed in the cuisine of the area but hadn't really experienced anything snack-related yet, so Chuck was curious.

"Sure, I'm always up for new things," the Australian said as he licked the pad if his thumb. They must have thought he didn't hear their suggestion, considering their little intake of breaths, because suddenly the three were animated and stepping towards him. He caught a few scraps of words, about going first, showing him something else when his father's voice got his attention.

"Hey kid," Herc was walking down from the second floor, apple held loose in his hand, "Need some help with Striker, c'mon."

"Huh? Yeah, right." He looked back at the triplets and smirked. "Maybe next time. C'mon Max," with a click of his tongue, he turned and walked away in the direction of the hanger. He thought he heard his father say something to the triplets in their natural language, like back down, but such things had never been his strong suit.

~

2\. Tendo

It was his luck that he forgot to bring a change of clothes after training in the gym. He was able to shower but had to forgo wearing a shirt until getting back to his quarters. Standing on the lift, Chuck glanced up as the doors slid away to reveal Tendo Choi.

The man, in Chuck's opinion, was the very essence of a bridge bunny. Of course he had a grander title, operations specialist or technical supervisor but Chuck knew the man only ever sat at a console, so the bridge bunny title stuck.

When Tendo made no move to enter the lift, Chuck made a show of sidestepping and waited for the other man to get on.

"Oh! Sorry," the smaller man exclaimed and stepped in.

"S'fine," Chuck grumbled and stared forward.

After a moment, Tendo cleared his throat and the blond glanced at him.

"So," the black haired man started. "Just came back from working out?"

A glance down at his appearance made him frown. He was wearing his worn, threadbare sweats, chest still damp from the shower and his hair was dripping on the back of his neck. Chuck looked annoyed at Tendo for a moment before staring forward.

"No, I just came back from a swim in the ocean." He grumbled, having always hated small talk and hoped he got to his floor soon.

He didn't notice how Tendo leered, tilting slightly away to look at his backside and when the man straightened, cleared his throat once more.

"No, I just figured that- just wondering if-" The man stepped closer and Chuck looked at him in confusion. "That maybe you'd like to try a different exercise? There are better ways to stay fit..."

Before he had a chance to ask what the other man meant, the lift hummed and once more the doors slid open. He looked forward, having reached his floor and was happy to see Max and his father standing there. The blond stepped out of the elevator, crouched down to pet his dog and looked up at his father.

"You heading to Striker?"

"No, Pentecost needs some help." The older man was staring forward, towards the lift and Chuck glanced back towards Tendo, realizing the man was probably also on his way to see the commander.

"Hey, Choi, tell me about that exercise later, yeah?" He stood, nodded as his father stepped onto the lift and started walking away. He heard what sounded like a squeak of 'nothing happened' but when he glanced back, the doors were already shutting.

~

3\. Mako

The both of them were military brats, having spent most of their lives trailing after their fathers. While he didn't personally know Mako all that well, they both felt easy around each other, having such similar histories.

Not only that, but Chuck was one of the few people that enjoyed sparring with the woman. Not afraid to put her on the mat regardless of who her caretaker was and had fun doing it.

With nothing better to do, the blond had asked the woman for a match, itching to rid himself of excess energy and eager to expel it the only way he knew how. So he met Mako on the fighting pads, wielding nothing but his fists and they got right to it.

It wasn't some fierce battle nor was a fine dance, it was just a good fight.

"Watashitachiha tadadeshitai..."

Mako grunted quietly as she twisted around, knocking her elbow back that Chuck managed to block but fell back a step to avoid the force. Turning into the throw, she swept her leg out and caught his ankle. He rolled with the sweep, rotating around to face her again and used his weight to tackle her from the front. She grabbed at his shoulders but Chuck lifted her up, using his height to knocked her fully onto her back with him on top.

He panted slightly, hovering over her and grinned. It was rare for the blond to be able to take down Mako, and even if he was just getting his ass kicked, it was the small victories.

"Alright, enough of this teasing," Chuck started to say, pulling back. "Let's get down and do it."

Mako was panting, looking startled at the young man, and the blond thought she had landed awkwardly on back.

"Mako, hey, you okay?" He looked worried and at her breath-y exhale, his hand moved from the mat to her side, placing it just below the ribs. "What? You don't want to?"

One moment he was looking down at her and then the next, he was rolled onto his back, the young girl straddling his lap. Chuck reached up, the intent to dislodge her when she quickly grabbed at his hands and pinned them over his head.

"Watashi wa itsumo anata o yatte mitakatta..."

Chuck frowns because they've always sparred before but then he hears a voice being cleared and he tilts his head back to look over at his father nearby.

"Miss Mori, I believe Marshall Pentecost is looking for you." He states evenly, arms crossed and his lips doing that little twitch when he's annoyed.

She doesn't even say anything, just nods, pushing herself up and away. Mako briefly glanced down at Chuck before darting off, heading out the doorway. Frowning, the blond only pushes himself into a seated position and turns his head as his father walks up. He's about to ask if he did something wrong when Herc jerks his head and reaches out to help him stand.

"Any idea what that was about?" Chuck asked, grabbing up his towel and drying his face and neck, missing his father's scowl.

~

4\. Newt

Chuck doesn't like going into the lab, with all the Kaiju parts in the jars. It's gross and odd, and he keeps a tight hold of Max's leash as he moves deeper into the back parts. The blond's only meant to grab some reports for Marshall and then get the hell out of there, but he still grumbling about it.

"Hey there beautiful," the scientist, Newton, grins and drops the cords he'd been carrying. "What can I do for you?"

The blond frowns and glances around again. "The Marshall is asking about some report that Gottlieb was supposed to hand in."

"Ah, sent you about that." The shorter man nods, and begins pulling the various cords apart.

After a lengthy pause, Chuck huffs. "So, you have them?"

"Not my reports that the Marshall wants," Newt smirks, glancing over the rim of his glasses and continues to fiddle with the cords. "But you're welcome to stay."

The blond shifts, looking down at Max as the dog curls up next to him and then around the lab again. "You know when he's going to be back?"

"He said he's just going to go check on the weather conditions, so it should be soon." The older of the two says, licks his lips and grins slightly. "Hey, I've asked others before but- What's it like? Being in a Jaeger, fighting Kaiju?"

Chuck leans back against the table near him and shrugs. "Felt weird at first, having something that big around you, feeling like it's inside of you, part of you."

The brunette is still fiddling with the cords but chokes slightly, and coughs loudly because of it. He waves off Chuck's concern and flushed red, grinning slightly manic. "Inside? You mean, you can feel- feels like the Jaeger is inside-"

The younger man frowns, watching as the scientist moves closer, getting very near his personal space and shifts against the table to move away. "Yeah... I mean, you and your Jaeger are practically one, so it feels like you're it and it's in you-" The blond answers.

"So you like it being in you? Like something that big-"

"Geiszler! What the hell are you doing with all these damn cords!" Gottlieb gingerly steps over some long cables and glares over. "You better not be planning on siphoning power again!"

"Shut up, I know what-" He pauses, eyes straying over and Chuck follows his gaze to his father. "Ranger Hansen, I didn't know you were there."

"He was helping me, I nearly fell coming in from outside." Hermann says, gesturing back towards the older Jaeger pilot. "I've got the reports, give me a moment."

"Chuck," his father says, tight smile on his face. "I think Max is looking nauseated, go get him some air. I'll get the reports to Pentecost."

The young man doesn't argue, concern for his trusted best friend the only thing that matters and heads for the exit. He hears his father moving into the room, assuming it's to grab Gottlieb's report and doesn't see him make a beeline towards Newton instead.

~

5\. Raleigh

Chuck does not feel threatened by Raleigh Beckett.

He does not.

The other man is annoying, comes off smug, and has this infuriating smirk always on his face. And sure, he's got a pretty good record against Kaiju and it's not like Gipsy Danger is a terribly outdated Jaeger...

But there is just something about the other man that sets the blond's teeth on edge. So when they meet in the middle of the night, Chuck off to Striker Eureka, Raleigh coming back from Gipsy Danger, they both just sort of stop in front of the other.

"Rah-lay~" Chuck sneers, because he just cannot stand the man.

"Chuck," the other man nodded, lips quirking slightly in a imitation of a smirk. The blond glared and moved towards the lift, only for Raleigh stop him with a hand against the blond's chest. "The mechanic crew threw me out, they're not letting anyone in that isn't a technician."

"Bullshit," the younger man pushed against his hand, puffing himself up. "Of course they'll let me in, I'm the damn pilot."

"Go if you want, they'll just kick your ass out." Raleigh shrugged, not moving his hand from the blond's chest and his almost-smirk turned full blown. "Or I could kick your ass here."

Chuck glowered, hands clenched at his sides. "I wouldn't give you the chance."

The other man shook his head, looking up through his lashes at Chuck. "If I was going to kick your ass, I wouldn't give you the chance either."

The blond shoved forward, getting into the American's face, and looked ready to take his head off when Raleigh tilted his head up. For a brief moment, neither one did anything, barely a hair's width between their faces and staring the other down.

Just as sudden, Raleigh tilted his head slightly, only just pulling back with a frown on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for."

"I'm not going to run from a fight, but I'm not throwing the first punch either."

"Fight? This isn't a fight," Raleigh looked confused for a moment before his smirk returned. "I thought this was foreplay."

"F-foreplay?" Chuck blinked, his cheeks flushing with sudden embarrassment and stumbled back. "What the hell-?"

"You mean, you haven't been flirting with me?" The other man had the decency to look confused but moved after him, forcing the blond to stumble back more. Chuck bumped into the wall behind him, looking increasingly freaked out and trying to replay every interaction he'd had with the American pilot.

"Well, even if you haven't been flirting, my intentions haven't changed..."

Chuck opened his mouth and a bark sounded off to his side. Both men stopped to look down at Max and the leash that was trailing behind him, currently held by one annoyed looking father.

"Beckett, to your quarters." The older man stared him down, until finally he backed away, hands raised. "Chuck, you too!"

The blond twisted, hurrying away with his father and didn't bother to glance back to see if that smirk was still there.

~

+1. Herc

Max trotted forward as Herc and Chuck returned to their quarters, happy to be back to the room and padded over to his frumpy pillow to plop down.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Chuck fumed, yanking his jacket off and the shirt underneath. "I'm not even doing anything that would remotely seem like flirting but they're always trying to get into my pants!"

"And that's the reason right there." Herc sighed, sitting heavily on the cot and pulling the laces of his boots off.

"What?" Chuck paused, hanging his jacket over a nearby chair and tossed his shirt into a pile of dirty clothes. "Because I'm not flirting?"

"Because you haven't been with anyone, according to them." The older man glared up, and waved his hand around the room. "Meaning that you're up for grabs. They think you're available."

"So, should I just admit who I'm really with?" The blond kicked his boots off, walked over to stand between Herc's legs. "Should I scream my head off with my lover's name, and let everyone know just who I take to bed?"

The older man laughed, reaching up and grabbing the back of Chuck's thighs to pull the man forward more. He pressed his face into the blond's stomach, licking gently and tugged down on the man's pants.

"Hurry and get into bed, lover boy. I'll see what I can do." Herc smiled, leaning back.

And Chuck merely grinned, scrambling out of the rest of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Mako's first bit of dialogue is "I wish we could just..." and her second is "I've always wanted to do you." Thanks google translate! Because how could you not want to do Robert Kazinsky?


End file.
